Rose Child
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Their daughter was born from the blood of a rose, and the heat of a flame. Kurama has been given a child born from his and Hiei's blood. Will Hiei accept her when he returns?...HK


Summary: Their daughter was born from the blood of a rose, and the heat of a flame. Kurama has been given a child born from his and Hiei's blood. Will Hiei accept her when he returns?...H/K  
  
Ah, my second YYH fic. I hope you all enjoy this as much as Tears Of Fire! This idea has been floating around for a while now, and I've organized it to where I can write it now. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to YYH nor do I claim to.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
This story contains Yaoi, don't like, then don't read. I will not pay any attention to flamers who say they did not have a warning.  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Rose Child  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The raging sounds of battle rang in the ears of all four Spirit Detectives as they fought desperately for their lives. Kurama's occasional shouts of, 'Rose Whip,' were mixed in there somewhere along with Yusuke's scattered instructions. The sounds of their battle went deathly quiet as Kurama was snagged around the middle by their enemy. His small frame was pinned beneath the cat-demon's form, and he struggled to get away. The cat's yellow eyes glinted dangerously as it drew a dagger from the folds of her clothing.  
  
"The blood of a rose shall taint this blade. The blood of this rose shall bring forth a new life and create the powerful child of a Youko." She raised the blade and the dimming light from the sun bounced off of it's surface. A hand grabbed hers as the blade descended, and she turned back in annoyance. Hiei had grabbed her hand and was glaring at her fiercely. She merely smirked and threw him off. Nobody ever noticed the thick line of blood on the blade as it plunged into Kurama's shoulder.  
  
The blood mixed and began to glow as it coated the silver metal. The cat- demon pulled the knife out of Kurama's shoulder and licked the blood off of the blade. She smiled maliciously down at the panting Kurama pinned beneath her.  
  
"I'll have a beautiful child. An exact copy of you. She will not be tainted by my cat blood, and will be the purest of all the Youko. I will carry her, and she will be raised as my own."  
  
"A...child...?" Kurama managed to gasp out, as some type of poison ran through his bloodstream.  
  
The cat smiled, and her ears perked forward. "Yes, a child. Your child to be exact. But you see, she will not know she is a part of you. She will never know you."  
  
She smirked and slapped Kurama across the face. "She will never know your human weaknesses." With that, she sped away from Kurama, summoning back her army as she ran into the distance.  
  
Kurama gasped and panted for breath as he fought to stay awake. He was dimly aware of Hiei's curses, and Yusuke's questions of concern as he slowly descended into blackness.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama never expected to be summoned for an inquiry about the battle with that cat demon that they had fought over seven months ago. He also never expected to be handed a small bundle wrapped in many blankets. On top of that, he never expected the letter that was shoved into his hands, along with the bundle, by Koenma.  
  
~Kurama,  
  
It seems as though something in my plan for your child went wrong and I have ended up with a child born from yours and that meddling fire demon's blood. She is 7 weeks old. I could not kill her, so I figured that sending her to learn your stupid humans ways was much better than murdering her. I hope you have fun with -your- wonderful daughter.  
  
Sisaico~  
  
Kurama dropped the letter and slowly pulled away the blanket that covered the child's face. Small, bright red eyes smiled at him from beneath a full head of silver hair. A small slit in her forehead indicated a Jagan, and two tiny fuzzy ears poked up from her hair. Kurama gulped and looked up at Koenma, disbelief written across his features. Somewhere beside him, Yusuke gasped as he caught view of the baby. He and Kurama were the only two that had been summoned. Kuwabara was ill, and Hiei was no where to be found in either Ningenkai, or the Makai.  
  
Koenma nodded stiffly as he observed the child as well. "She will be extremely powerful, Kurama. And fairly advanced in certain areas. I suggest that you take her and move in with Genkai; You will not be bothered by many there."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked back down to the child in his arms once more. The moment he looked down for that second time, he fell in love with the bright crimson eyes.  
  
Yusuke touched Kurama's shoulder. "Will you be able to handle this alone?" His tone was gentle and he reached out to take the child from Kurama's arms.  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
Yusuke cooed at the small girl and she laughed. "Hiei...?"  
  
"Will not know of her." Kurama's tone was final. "He will not want the burden of a child." Kurama's green eyes hardened. "Especially one of mine. No, Hiei will not be told unless I see it fit."  
  
Yusuke nodded and gently rocked the child. "What will you name her? She's quite unusual, she deserves an unusual name." He reached up with the hand that was not holding the child, and gently rubbed one of her fuzzy ears. She purred in contentment.  
  
Kurama studied the small face that was his daughter's and smiled. "Alahna. Alahna Minamino."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama was so scared that he was shaking. He was running in the dark forest that surrounded Genkai's temple, screaming for his five-year-old daughter.  
  
"Alahna! Alahna, please! Daddy told you that this forest is dangerous!" He stopped in a clearing, heart racing, and his ears pounded as his adrenaline kicked in.  
  
A soft laugh behind him and to his left caused him to jump and spin in that direction. There, his lovely Alahna sat, laughing to herself as she made the plants dance around her seated form. "Daddy? Oh, aren't they pretty? My Jagan is helping me make them move!"  
  
Kurama sighed in relief. But he was soon riled up again. "Alahna! I told you not to take your ward off unless I was around!"  
  
Alahna stood up and brushed the dirt off of her silver hair. "Why can't I take it off when your not around?"  
  
Kurama bent down and picked her up. She settled on his hip and Kurama began walking towards the edge of the forest. "When you take your ward off, your ki flares and it causes you to shift into fox form. Remember Daddy told you this after he found you playing with Grandma as a fox?"  
  
Alahna smiled. "Yes, Gram was quite happy when she saw my pretty fox form."  
  
"Yes, Grandma may have been happy, but think of what would have happened if you had only changed into Youko form."  
  
Alahna pouted. "Gram wouldn't have liked it?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and increased his pace. "No, she doesn't know of us being demons. That's why Daddy is always in human form when he is around strangers."  
  
Alahna smiled. "OK. But Daddy, can I tell you a secret?"  
  
Kurama smiled brightly as he stepped out of the forest and glanced down at her. "Sure, you can tell Daddy anything."  
  
Alahna placed her head on Kurama's shoulder. "I like your Youko form much better than human. I like to see your pretty silver hair. It's just like mine."  
  
Kurama laughed gently as she let out a yawn. He paused for a moment, contemplating. When he reached his decision, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Alahna's unbound Jagan alerted her of the rise of power in her father, and she stared wide-eyed as he changed into his Youko form. Gold eyes opened and smiled down at her. "You like this better, my kit?"  
  
Alahna giggled as he set her down. In her excitement, her own fuzzy ears popped up and a tail wrapped around her waist. She ran around him in circles, Jagan wide open and glowing, giggling. "Much better Daddy!"  
  
Kurama laughed along with her and followed her into the temple. Gripping her warded headband, he turned around at the porch and stared into the dark woods he had emerged from. Brushing the memory of feeling Hiei's ki to be his imagination, he went into the house.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
"UNCLE 'USUKE!" Alahna's happy yell rang throughout the yard as she barreled towards Yusuke. Yusuke caught the child in a tight hug and placed her on his shoulders as he walked up to Genkai's temple. Kurama smiled and received a one armed hug from the young man. Genkai nodded her head in greeting and Yukina blushed as Yusuke took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
Yusuke set Alahna down when they reached the large backyard and turned to Kurama. "Hiei returned from the Makai yesterday."  
  
Kurama frowned and looked over at Alahna while she played with Yukina. "I thought I felt his ki yesterday."  
  
Yusuke rested a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Kurama's gaze didn't waver from his daughter. "I don't know. I need to, though. Her Jagan, fire and ice powers are getting out of hand. Yukina has been showing her how to work with her healing and ice capabilities, but it isn't going as we had planned. The Jagan and fire abilities are complicating things."  
  
Yusuke removed his hand and stared at Alahna as well. The young child's silver hair was tossing about as she played, and the white headband on her forehead was firmly in place.  
  
"She's a beautiful girl, Kurama."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I know. If you stare at her long enough, you can see Hiei in her. Those eyes of hers are exactly like his. The only things she has gotten from me is the Youko in her and the silver hair. She's almost a double of Hiei. It's startling when you have her and Yukina sitting side by side looking at you."  
  
Kurama began walking in the direction of where Alahna was chasing a butterfly, but stopped when he felt a familiar ki flare up nearby. He looked at Yusuke, who had his eyes focused onto the dark forest. "Kurama, he's close. Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Kurama's stomach lurched. "I can't. You tell him. Tell him everything, but please tell him that if he does not want anything to do with either of us, to stay in that forest. She knows who he is and what he is to her. She's gone through my memories. I don't think she would be able to see him if he doesn't want anything to do with her."  
  
Yusuke nodded and walked closer to the edge of the forest. Kurama's stomach jumped again and he turned around and went over to Alahna's side, where he entertained Yukina, Genkai and Alahna with his fox form.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Yusuke leaned against the trunk of the tree that Hiei had just jumped into. He was waiting for the fire demon to speak, but sighed when he realized that he would have to make the first move.  
  
"What are you doing, Hiei?"  
  
The fire demon jumped down from the branch and moved to Yusuke's side.  
  
"Who's the child?"  
  
Straight to the point as always, Yusuke thought. "Kurama's daughter."  
  
Hiei bristled beside him. "The mother?"  
  
Yusuke pushed himself off of the tree trunk to stand in front of Hiei. "There was no mother."  
  
Hiei looked at him as though he grew another head. "There has to be."  
  
"No," Yusuke began. "She has no mother. But she does have two fathers. Do you remember the battle we had with Sisaico, the cat demon?"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Hiei, you were cut with that knife when she threw you off."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hiei, when that woman stabbed Kurama, she had full intentions of using the blood to create Kurama's child. She was planning on using it as a weapon. But, you were cut as well. Your blood mixed with his, and that created the child."  
  
Hiei was now staring at the child. "She can't be..."  
  
"Yours," Yusuke finished. "Kurama wanted me to tell you something else. 'If you do not want anything to do with him or the child, to stay in this forest.' Alahna knows who you are, and she understands completely that she is a part of you."  
  
"How would such a young child understand that?" Hiei moved his stare from Alahna to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair. "She has a Jagan. One hell of an annoyance most of the time. She has no idea how to control it, and she's accidently gone through Kurama's memories from what I understand."  
  
Hiei's hand went to his own forehead, where his own Jagan was tightly bound. A child with a Jagan. His child. Kurama's child. A Youko kit with a Jagan. Hiei stepped out from in front of Yusuke and began to walk out of the forest. Yusuke caught his wrist before he got very far.  
  
"You walk out of here, and you will have to be in this child's life. She won't be able to handle one more rejection."  
  
Hiei looked at him briefly. "Rejection?"  
  
"The child has been shunned away from most demons because of her heritage. She knows that she is a demon, and she has been hurt by the fact that only our group has accepted her. Kurama loves her dearly, and if you hurt her, I doubt you'll come out of it alive."  
  
Hiei nodded and yanked his arm out of Yusuke's grasp. He walked closer to the edge of the forest, and stared at the young girl that was his daughter. Long silver hair, crimson eyes, his mouth, Kurama's nose. Hiei could feel the power that was just beneath the surface of this girl. Before stepping out of the forest, he turned back to Yusuke. "What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Alahna."  
  
Hiei nodded and stepped out of the forest's edge.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Kurama's ears perked up and his nose tingled as he caught Hiei's scent. His head looked up from where his nose was tickling Alahna's hand and his eyes whirled with many emotions. His stomach did jumping jacks as he moved away from Alahna and shifted into human form. Alahna got up and pouted as she tugged on Kurama's pant leg. "Daddy!" she whined. "Why'd you change?"  
  
Kurama patted her gently on the head, his eyes still riveted on Hiei's form as he came closer. Kurama swallowed as he locked eyes with Hiei, and he was sure that his heart would burst in his ears if it pounded any harder. Alahna stopped her tugging and looked to see what her Daddy was staring at.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered. "Isn't that my 'tousan?"  
  
Kurama swallowed. "I..I don't know 'lahna."  
  
Hiei stopped about ten feet away from the couple and stared down at the child. He reached up behind him and undid the headband that kept his Jagan in check. He allowed it to open, and Alahna gasped as she felt him poking into her head. Kurama picked her up and settled her onto his hip as Alahna stared at Hiei. "Daddy, he has a Jagan. Just like me!" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Alahna, take your ward off."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." As she undid her own headband, Kurama walked closer to Hiei, dimly noting that Yusuke was now behind him, telling the others to be quiet.  
  
Alahna's Jagan snapped open, and Hiei felt a torrent of things coming from the small child's mind. Emotions, memories, and her power were all being read by his third eye, and he could feel the Jagan wrapping a power signature around the small child as it noted that this was his child.  
  
Kurama stopped walking when Hiei bound his Jagan. Alahna's was still wide open, and he could feel her excitement rise and soon felt the tell tale signs of her Youko form. Kurama's eyes never left Hiei's and vise-versa. Hiei finally broke the gaze and pointedly stared at Alahna. Kurama set her down and gave her a nudge in the back before leaning down and whispering, "Go see your 'tousan."  
  
Alahna let out a happy cry and latched herself onto Hiei's legs. "'tousan!"  
  
Hiei stared down at the girl and placed his hands onto the girls shoulders, gently prying her off before leaning down to her level. He gently held her chin and examined her face. His crimson eyes blinked curiously from behind silver bangs and she allowed him to look her over. When he was satisfied, she latched herself onto his neck. "Yay! My 'tousan!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Chapter One. I'm starting to like this story a lot, so I hope yo do too!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
